The Forgotten One
by jlora123
Summary: Tessa Sperry was a name (and a face) that not many would recognize. She lived in the background. She was always forgotten. They should remember her though. She might just save them all. Eventual HP/OC.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Not mine, never mine.

AN: Hello! It's been something wild like three years since I've updated anything! I recently went back and re-read Ave and the Prisoner and this story, The Forgotten One, and was intrigued by the concepts, so I'm coming back to redo at least this one. They are rife with errors, but hopefully I can rectify that! There will be some changes (such as Tessa's age, etc) but overall the plot (for the few chapters there are) will still be similar! Good luck!

* * *

CHAPTER ONE — A RESCUE

Tessa shifted around in her seat, absentmindedly rubbing her arm. She wouldn't even have noticed what she was doing had Professor Severus Snape not stilled her hand with a sympathetic grip and look. Snape's uncharacteristic actions had, however, called the attention of Remus Lupin and Sirius Black to the girl.

Number 12, Grimmauld Place had an anxious air about it that night, and the appearance of an unknown girl had done nothing for Sirius' frayed nerves. When he had asked Albus about her, all the old man would tell him was that she had her own mission to fulfill. This was just the latest in a string of annoyances that Albus had inflicted on Sirius, so the younger man was not in the mood for any more inconveniences. Sirius had endeavored to ignore the girl.

Remus, on the other hand, felt that the girl was vaguely familiar, though he dismissed the thought on the pure basis of how average she looked. She probably just had a common face.

Tessa took in the reactions around the room and the awkward air and rolled her eyes. She knew that Lupin had forgotten her, though he had been her professor just two short years ago. She knew that she made Sirius uncomfortable, though she didn't know why. And she knew that no one, save Snape and Dumbledore, thought she should even be present.

An Order meeting was occurring that night, and Tessa was the only person under the age of twenty allowed to sit in. As a current Hogwarts student, going into her sixth year, none of the other members of the Order thought she should be there (rather obviously thought so to boot). When she had walked into the crowded kitchen just a few minutes earlier, there were more than a few shocked looks thrown her way, but she ignored them. It was none of their concern why she was there, least of all Molly Weasley's (the most vocal of the disapprovals).

A sharp clap shook Sirius, Remus and Tessa out of their respective stupors. "All right," Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody growled at the room. "Everyone knows the plan, correct?"

No one in the very full room dared make a sound. Mad-Eye was intimidating as hell, and far be it from Tessa to break the mood.

Moody nodded. "Good. The guard consists of Lupin, Tonks, Kingsley, Doge, Diggle, Emmeline, Podmore, Hestia, Sperry, and myself. We fly to Potter's under a disillusionment charm and retrieve the boy exactly according to the plan we created last time. Any questions?"

Tessa's hand fluttered into the air hesitantly.

"What, Sperry, could it possibly be?" Moody's plea for questions was, apparently, rhetorical.

"Yes, erm, I was just wondering why I was chosen to be a part of the guard?" Tessa stuttered out. "I mean I'm only here in the first place for—"

Moody quickly cut her off. "Only Dumbledore, Snape and I know that and it's staying that way Sperry. Besides, that reason is exactly the reason that you are coming with us. Are there any other questions that you don't already know the answer to?" Moody glared around threateningly. There was no time for frivolities.

The only hand to raise was Sirius'. Moody rolled his eyes. "No, you cannot join us Sirius."

* * *

As she shivered from her perch on the broom, Tessa once more questioned the logic of her presence. Why couldn't someone else, Molly Weasley for example who seemed to have so many opinions on everything, have taken her place? Especially tonight when it kept tingling with increasing intensity. Her hand was once more drawn unknowingly to her left arm.

Moody shot purple sparks into the air above her, the agreed upon signal that it was time to descend.

The front yard of Number 4, Privet Drive was perfectly manicured, despite the drought that had been plaguing the region of England. Tessa quirked an eyebrow as she came to a smooth landing. It seemed Harry Potter's relatives were unconcerned with the water limits that had been imposed.

"Hurry up Sperry!" Moody called back at her. In the time it had taken her to land her broom and inspect the lawn, the rest of the guard had already advanced to the front door.

Tessa groaned and tripped over her own feet. If they had wanted someone who would hurry, they should have chosen someone other than Tessa Sperry to fetch Harry Potter of all people. She was pretty sure she was chosen because Moody thought that the Boy-Who-Broke-Every-Rule-Ever would appreciate a familiar face from school, but she highly doubted that he even knew she existed, let alone that she went to his school and was only a year ahead of him.

Moody eyed them all suspiciously. "Stay in the kitchen or I will blast your biceps off. And let me tell you, it is NOT pleasant to wave a wand around without biceps. Lupin, Tonks and I are going up to get Harry and if you all even think about moving, I won't hesitate."

Tessa stifled a snort. Overkill much? He could have just said stay and she would have happily plopped herself into a seat at the kitchen table but no, that would have been too easy. Now she was concerned that if she took a seat, she'd find herself bicep-less (of all things). The kid wasn't that important.

Soon enough, though not before a series of very odd sounds drifted down towards the kitchen, Moody traipsed back down the stairs followed by everyone else. Heading up the rear was the "Trouble-Finds-Me"-Yeah-Right wonder kid himself. Moody went around introducing everyone to Harry, though Tessa noticed that she was excluded from introductions, presumably because Moody thought that Harry already knew her.

That would be the day.

Once Moody had finished, the boy wonder looked questioningly at her. "Who's that? Why didn't you introduce her?"

Moody's normally neutral expression shifted to one with an almost imperceptible amount of surprise written between his grizzled brows. "That's Tessa Sperry. She's a Hufflepuff in the year above yours at school. I thought you'd know her, but I suppose not," He grunted.

Harry flushed slightly, apparently feeling bad because he thought he should know her, but Tessa saw past his sheepish look. His look of disdain was carefully masked, but was there nonetheless. Being a Hufflepuff was not conducive to being respected by other Houses. For all the Gryffindor talk of being noble and accepting, there was an extreme prejudice against anyone who wasn't sorted into the house of the brave fools. Sure they occasionally associated with the odd Ravenclaw, but they never talked to a Hufflepuff without the omnipresent aversion lurking behind their words.

Tessa did her best to ignore it, but it always hurt. Always.

* * *

Tessa's trip back to Grimmauld Place was a blur of pain. Her eyes were so badly clouded by pain that she could barely see three feet in front of her face. Her arm was burning now, and she didn't know how much longer she could avoid the obvious.

She waited until she was back at Grimmauld Place before bolting past multiple startled faces and locking herself into the first room she saw. Her knees buckled out beneath her and she ripped up the sleeve that had been covering up her left arm, though she knew what she would see.

The Dark Mark was black and slithering, the sinister skull seeming to leer up at her. Voldemort was calling his slaves to him. And Tessa's choices were to either listen or suffer the consequences.

* * *

Tessa crashed into the kitchen, ignoring the startled looks that followed her interruption. She should have known that there would have been another meeting occurring just then, but she hadn't thought. Now she'd have to deal with the consequences.

She pushed her way past a startled Arthur Weasley before clenching onto Moody's robes. She would have preferred Professor Snape, as he would have known the severity of the situation better, but the man had a somewhat deadly look on his face that must have had everything to do with the appearance of Harry Potter, as she had never seen it there before.

"He's calling," she gritted out to Moody, face blanched of all color. Her urgent tone had the current inhabitants of the room shooting even more shocked glances at her than there had been before.

"One moment," The auror grumbled at her. He was currently busy trying to pull his whizzing, electric blue eye out of the glass of water that it was residing in. The eye made its way back to the socket with a sickening pop before Moody turned back to Tessa.

"MOODY I NEED TO GO NOW!" Tessa bellowed. Her interest in flying as below the radar as possible was forgotten with the pressing pain of the writhing Dark Mark.

Two ginger heads popped around the doorway.

"What was that?" Fred peered suspiciously around the room before his eyes settled on Tessa.

George had a similar look on his face as he surveyed the room. "We heard screaming."

"That is none of your concern," Tessa sneered at them. Any chance of being unknown was well and truly shot by now.

"OUT, OUT, OUT!" Molly Weasley shrieked, bustling the protesting twins out of the room. "YOU KNOW THAT YOU AREN'T ALLOWED IN MEETINGS!"

"BUT MUM—"

"—WE'RE OF AGE! SHE ISN'T!"

"SHE'S ONLY A SIXTH YEAR!"

"OUT!"

The screams echoed through the kitchen long after the three were gone.

Tessa immediately turned her attention back to Moody. "NOW! I have to go! He will hurt me later if I don't listen NOW!"

"All right, all right, calm yourself down girl. Severus will side-along with you."

Tessa's good will towards Moody was extremely limited. "Thank you oh-so much for your prompt attention to my pressing urges. It was truly appreciated," She mock-curtsied to Moody, then yanked Snape's sleeve and pulled him along behind her.

Sirius was intrigued. He would find out what the girl was doing, and why she was important enough to be allowed to stop Snape's report right in the middle without serious consequences. Had anyone else done that, they would have been violently exsanguinated. His journey to ignorance would have to be put on hold for the meantime. His new mission was to find out everything there was to know about the girl.

Remus was interested as well. The more he heard the girl talk, the more familiar she seemed. And it made sense combined with the information that she was a current sixth year. Merlin, he should have remembered her! He had to have taught her! Why didn't he remember her? He resolved to speak with Harry, Ron and Hermione about her later. Surely they would know more about her.

* * *

"I don't appreciate being ignored," A voice hissed at the kneeling Tessa. Her head was bowed down, hiding the expression of disgust that she was sporting.

"I apologize my Lord. I was in Diagon Alley when you called, and it took me a while to find someone trustworthy to apparate here with," She murmured. Her Occlumency shields were strong and would hold, as long as she didn't say anything that made Voldemort turn his full attention to her.

"Do better next time Teresa," Voldemort whispered. Teresa was a name that Tessa was rarely called, yet it was her given name and thus the one that Voldemort used. "While you are at school, you are to do your best to become friends with the Boy-Who-Lived and his friends. I want monthly updates on what they are doing and what they know."

"Yes my Lord."

"Good. As for the rest of you, start to infiltrate the Ministry. I don't care how you do it, but I want at least one of you in a position so that if Fudge just happens to pass," Here snickers filled the room, "You will be a candidate for Minister."

"Yes my Lord," The whispers echoed Tessa's earlier statement.

Tessa had risen through the ranks of the Death Eaters alarmingly fast. She had been forced to join at the beginning by one of Voldemort's masked men mere weeks after he had been born again, and yet, less than three months later, she was a member of his inner circle. She had come home from Diagon Alley one day only to witness the Death Eaters slaying her brother, the only member of her immediate family that was still alive. Her choices, after witnessing the crime, were severely limited. Either join the Death Eaters, or die herself. The sole reason for her quick flight to infamy was that she was a very talented witch, near in age to Harry Potter and that her house made her easy for everyone to overlook.

After joining, Tessa had immediately gone to Dumbledore and requested that she be taught Occlumency. She didn't want to work for the dark side. And Dumbledore, after some hesitation, had acquiesced, allowing Professor Snape to help her. The only caveat was that she must spy for the Order of the Phoenix (whose existence she hadn't yet known of) and that she must keep it all a secret (which she found all too easy). Now she was residing at Grimmauld Place, with the thought of her slain brother the only thing keeping her from running away to Antarctica away from the Wizarding World and all its problems. She had to stop the people who had killed him.

A quick bow, and a quick side-along apparition later, and Tessa was back in the kitchen of Grimmauld, wanting nothing more than to run upstairs and collapse in the third floor room in which she was staying. Moody, however, had different plans.

"You're going to explain the Order to Potter and his friends," Moody grunted as soon as she walked into the room with Snape.

Awesome. Explaining the Order of the the Phoenix to Pot-Boy and his friends was exactly how she wanted to spend the rest of what had already been a stressful night. How did Moody always know what she wanted the most?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Never mine.

AN: Hello! Welcome back! It's been a week, it's a Sunday, and so here is the next chapter of the new, improved _The Forgotten One_. This may seem a bit filler-y, but it provides important background for later happenings. Enjoy! And if you enjoyed, review! Also you can follow jlora123 dot tumblr dot com for updates on my writing!

* * *

CHAPTER TWO - A SERIES OF AWKWARD CONVERSATIONS

The silence was distinctly awkward. It was one of those silences that hung around and crushed the thoughts of everyone in the room until there was nothing that anyone could focus on besides how awkward the silence was. The cause for the silence? None other than Tessa Sperry. And was it really a surprise?

When Moody had led her into the room so she could "explain the Order" to the Boy-Who-Annoyed-Everyone, the quiet that encompassed the room was very telling. They had been gossiping about her, every soul that had been sitting in the room up until the moment that she had stepped over the door step. And now, knowing this, she was expected to calmly and collectedly answer Pot-Head's questions. Apparently every single Weasley child excluding Ginny had joined Harry, Ron and Hermione and she had to answer to all of them too.

And apparently the idea that _she _was the one who was going to be doing the explaining was going over swimmingly with every member of the room. Fabulous. Moody always had the _best _plans.

So Tessa had sat down in the open seat that was furthest from Harry's and decided not to talk until some other unfortunate soul broke the silence and broached the topic of the Order with The-Boy-Who-Couldn't-Leave-Well-Enough-Alone.

Molly Weasley tapped her foot on the stone floor. Sirius Black cleared his throat loudly. Tessa rolled her eyes, yet still didn't speak as the period of silence stretched on, clearing a minute of no noise.

After another two minutes of everyone looking expectantly at Tessa and Tessa ignoring their curious gazes, Remus Lupin finally spoke up. "So... you're explaining the Order to this lot. Shall we get on with it?"

Tessa smirked at him. "Gladly. It'd help if one of 'this lot', so to speak, would enlighten me as to what exactly it is they would like to know, though. It's not like I've got all that much to tell."

Ron's face had started to tinge red, for what reason nobody knew, and he obviously had something to say. After what appeared to be a short internal conflict, he turned to his father. "What exactly is _she _doing here? Why is she in the Order and why can't we be? She's only a year older than us!"

Before Mr. Weasley could answer, George pounded the table with his fist. "And Fred and I are of age!" He cried in an indignant voice.

"QUIET!" Mrs. Weasley yelled. "We are not discussing your entrance into the Order any more tonight! As to why Tessa is here, it's really none of your business. She's the one to tell you because we said so. Now enough."

"Also none of us know why she's here so if you could share, love, that'd be fabulous," Sirius ignored the glare Molly threw his way and shot a significant look at Harry. Harry and him would be talking later about what exactly they knew about Tessa.

Tessa sneered at Sirius. "As Mrs. Weasley said, it's really none of your business, _darling_." Sirius rolled his eyes at her biting words. "Let's get this over with," Tessa was not in the mood for nonsense.

Harry, Ron and Hermione wouldn't forget the question, but for the time being laid it aside so they could ponder it on their own time. "What exactly is the Order of the Phoenix?" Harry asked. The tension in the room had already been palpable, but when the questions about the Order were asked, it blossomed to unimaginable heights. "I tried to ask Ron and Hermione but they didn't really tell me anything."

"The Order of the Phoenix is, first and foremost, a group concerned with stopping Voldemort. It is a group that not only monitors him and tries to stop his movements before they start, but also tries to subtly recruit new members, those who hadn't been there before. It was around during the first war, but it was much larger then than it is now. Also…"

And Tessa explained, better than any single person in the room would've expected her to be able to. Once she had finished, only stopping when the adults agreed that any more information would be detrimental for the fragile minds of the Golden Trio to hear, she quickly vacated the room, uninterested in hearing the mundane mutterings of The-Boy-Who-Just-Wanted-To-Understand and his loyal minions. She didn't care about their opinions on the Order; she just wanted some sleep.

It had been one of the longest days of her life, surpassed only by the day her brother had been murdered. The bed in the small, bleak room she was sleeping in had never looked more comfortable (and indeed never would at any other point in time - Number 12 was not renowned for having the most comfortable furniture ever). Despite the gloomy grey walls and the overall dreary aura of the room, Tessa was happy to return to it.

As soon as Tessa's head brushed against her pillow, she fell into a deep sleep, regardless of the fact that she was still in the clothes she had worn that day. And in her sleep, she dreamed.

* * *

Across the dark household, in a room that had been carefully guarded against intruders, and looking very much like thieves planning a heist, sat Sirius, Harry, Ron and Hermione. In the commotion after Tessa had left the kitchen, Sirius had crept up next to Harry and whispered a room and a time. Now in the appointed room and at the appointed time, the Golden Trio and their unofficial advisor sat, wondering how to best get at the secrets that Tessa Sperry was so obviously hiding.

"Well, what do we know about her? We should find out what we can about her, maybe that will give us a hint as to what and who we're dealing with here! All I know is that she's in the Order and she's rather tetchy," Hermione, ever the logical one, chose to take the lead in the conversation.

Sirius looked a bit torn. "I heard something strange today while she was standing about in the kitchen, though I'm not sure if I'm allowed to tell you... " At this cryptic statement he trailed off.

"Sirius, you can't just tell us that and leave it there!" Harry whined, though he felt somewhat ashamed that he was doing so.

"Yeah mate, c'mon, share! The hippogriff is basically out of the bag now anyway!" Ron added, trying rather unconvincingly to coax Sirius into sharing.

Sirius paused for another second, but eventually gave in. "All right, all right, but only because I think this might be vital information for you all. At some point, whilst Harry was being a bit of a twat upstairs-"

"OI!" Harry cried.

Hermione squawked a bit at the language and Sirius winked at her before continuing.

"You were mate, admit it. Anyway, while Harry was mouthing off upstairs, Tessa came running into the kitchen and yelled something about how she 'needed to go there now, or else he'd kill her'. It was all a bit melodramatic if I'm being honest. I don't know what exactly it has to do with her 'mission,' but she pulled Snivellus out with her when she left. Oh! And he was taking her somewhere, though I'm not sure where." Sirius explained.

"That is strange…" Hermione was intrigued.

"There's something wrong with that girl. I don't trust her!" Ron added over Hermione.

Harry nodded solemnly, and threw in his own point: "I just don't understand why she's staying here. Whatever, she's in the Order, I'll let that go for now, but does she really have to live here as well?"

Sirius smiled sadly. "I actually know the answer to that one, though I don't know the answers to much else. We were all told at the beginning of summer, at least the Order members were, so that we didn't bring anything related to the topic up with her. Her brother, with whom she was living, was murdered by the Death Eaters almost immediately after the end of fourth year. I'm pretty sure she saw it happening, too. It was hushed up by the Ministry, which is why I think you wouldn't have heard of it. I feel somewhat bad for her on that front; I know what it's like to lose someone."

A sharp intake of breath from Hermione was the only noise that permeated throughout the shocked room. That had been unexpected, and sort of explained the most erratic actions that the girl had taken.

"Oh my god," Hermione whispered, her hand covering her mouth.

Harry shook his head. "Maybe… maybe we're being too harsh on her. I just… you know… the whole thing with," Here Harry dropped his voice down to a strained whisper, "Cedric… It's been hard for me. I can see why she'd be acting a bit wildly this summer."

Hermione shot a worried glance at Harry. "You know you can talk to us whenever you want Harry. We'll always be there for you."

Ron, who had been staring around the room with a glazed look, startled when Hermione fired a bony elbow into his ribs. "Yeah mate, whenever."

"Thanks guys… but anyway, back to Tessa, maybe we should just leave it? If her brother really died maybe she's just here under the Order's protection. Maybe it really _is _none of our business?" Harry said, though he sounded somewhat subdued. Cedric Diggory's death had obviously taken its toll on the boy.

"Well, you lot can ignore her, but I'm going to work on finding more out about her. I don't think we are just protecting her. Why would there be so much secrecy if that were the case? I will find out what's going on with that girl, if it's the last thing my sorry ass does!" Sirius was insistent. Starting tomorrow, he would try to befriend her. As they say, keep your friends close and your enemies closer and all that jazz.

* * *

Tessa awoke abruptly the next morning with a pounding headache and the knowledge that the previous night, she had had a terrifying dream. She couldn't remember who was in it or even what had happened, but when she had shot out of bed (much earlier than normal, though that wasn't saying much as it was nearly 10:00 am), her face was wet with tears and she was panting.

Of course, after she had calmed down, Tessa decided that she was going to lay in bed for as long as possible. The bad start to the day seemed to be an omen, and she didn't want to expedite the process of her undoing.

And, of course, the second she decided to do so, a sharp knocking sounded at her door. The groan that Tessa let out could probably have been heard throughout the entire house but honestly, at that point, she couldn't have given less of a damn.

"What the hell?" Tessa asked flatly as she flung open the door to reveal an annoyed looking Sirius and a somewhat apologetic looking Remus. The way she uttered the question made it clear that there was no real question.

"You may be aware that the Order has undertaken the project of cleaning the house up so that it is, well livable. You're also probably aware that this has been going on all summer, and we haven't yet required that you help us but…"

Sirius interrupted Remus with a snort. "What Remus is trying, and failing, to say is that if you're living here you have to earn your keep so get your lazy arse up and help us with the doxies," Many words can be, and have been, used to describe Sirius Black, but subtle has never been one of them.

Tessa glared at the two. "Well that's really rough, and I feel for your plight and all, but my head is pounding right now. How about I come down and help around, oh, roughly never," The sharp grimace she gave the pair of aging Marauders was anything but pleasant.

Remus placed a hand on Sirius' chest, sensing the ex-inmate's growing ire. "Fine, it's fine Sirius. We'll just have Molly come and get her."

Tessa, who had previously turned around and started heading back into her room, halted in her tracks. There were few people who could grate on her nerves as well as Molly Weasley could. The woman had a talent for nagging that was unparalleled by anyone else Tessa had ever been acquainted with. Oh, sure, she meant well, and Tessa really (well, sort of) appreciated the thought but, at the same time, the woman couldn't leave well enough alone.

"That… won't be necessary. I'll be down in half an hour. What room are we in?"

"First floor drawing room," Remus replied with a half smile on his face, while simultaneously shooting a slightly smug look at Sirius. You did catch more flies with honey after all, another skill that Sirius was sorely lacking in. He always tended to think too much with his heart, and not nearly enough with his head.

"Thanks," Tessa said sarcastically, and then promptly shut the door on the two men, before heading towards her bathroom. Because the Black house was large enough that every room had its own bathroom attached, though Lord only knows why one house would need just so many bathrooms.

The cold water that Tessa splashed on her face helped her headache significantly. Combined with the long shower that she took, and the extra time that she spent getting ready that morning, Tessa managed to make herself look and feel nearly human by the time she slowly made her way down to the drawing room.

The scene that greeted her as she walked in, however, was enough to bring the headache back in full force.

"What is going on in here?!" She asked, not quite believing what her eyes were seeing.

At the sound of her voice, every member of the room froze where they were, excepting the doxies, who continued flying around, wreaking havoc. The image was undeniably comical.

Fred and George were currently crouched behind the curtains, coiling up to spring and catch some unsuspecting doxies (apparently trying to collect them, though for what reason, Tessa couldn't even begin to guess). Harry had his hands thrown in front of his face, looking as though he were trying to make a hand shield of some sort (though it wasn't going to be very effective, obviously). Ron was brandishing some type of canister in front of him as though it were a sword, though, strangely enough, his feet were perfectly placed in ballet's third position. Hermione had a still-struggling doxy gripped between her hands. Ginny, who had been trying to sneak out of the room, froze mid-step, her foot hovering delicately over a doorstep and a sheepish expression gracing her features.

Out of nowhere, Mrs. Weasley bustled over and gripped Tessa by the shoulders, startling her.

"Oh it's so nice to see you down here Tessa, dear! Grab a can of doxycide and a bag, we're just spraying the doxies and then placing them in the bags. It should be easy enough!" At Mrs. Weasley's words, the room turned back to what they were doing, but not before a suspicious glance was cast Tessa's way by at least two members of the Golden Trio and friends. An eyebrow was raised slightly at anything doxy-related being 'easy enough,' but Mrs. Weasley's back was turned while Tessa was raising it, so the effect was lost on the red-head.

"Awesome. Love chores," Tessa stated dryly as she grabbed one of the cannisters and got to work spraying. The chores, though mindless, kept her busy until dinner, whereafter she promptly fell into bed and into sleep.

And as that first day of chores went, so did the next week of chores. Seemingly all Tessa did was sort through piles of dark artifacts and, crazy as it was, it made the rest of the summer fly by much faster than the previous few months.

The only break in the schedule was, of course, Order meetings. Almost every night now, a meeting was held, even if every member wasn't always there. And every night Tessa had to listen to assorted members try and come up with the best way to keep Voldemort from the Hall of Prophecies in the Ministry of Magic. Tessa had no clue why Voldemort could possibly need to get into the Hall of Prophecies, or just what made it so dangerous if he retrieved the prophecy he was searching for, but it apparently had something to do with The-Boy-Who-Had-Undue-Amounts-of-Angst, if she was understanding things properly.

And the summer flew on until hearings were held ("HE GOT OFF, HE GOT OFF, HE GOT OFF!" Cue eye roll), letters were had (Ronnie-kins! A PREFECT!), and everyone was bundled off and packed on the train for another exciting year at Hogwarts. Maybe this time, everyone would stay living.


End file.
